


Crystal Grumps: Filthy Cannibal

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Crystal Grumps [4]
Category: Game Grumps, crystal grumps - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Crystal Grumps, Fusion, Insults, cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Grumps: Filthy Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, some angsty Crystal Grumps! These are usually head canons from Tumblr under the tag, so that's how I get these! xoxo

MatPat locked himself in the bathroom of the Crystal Grumps. No one has wanted to drag him out, mostly because Dan didn't want anyone to hurt him. He wouldn't even let Arin near the door. He felt like because they were both from Homeworld, they could understand each other.  
“...Matt?” Dan called into the door, which was currently locked. “MatPat?”  
“What do you want, you stupid gem?” MatPat responded harshly.  
“Look, I just want to talk, okay?” Dan began. “I know what it's like, being on Homeworld. I don't really know why you left, but I left because I wanted to. And I know what it's like being in an entirely different world!”  
“What are you implying?” MatPat questioned curiously, his voice seeming closer.  
“That maybe if you show the others you won't harm them, they won't try to hurt you.” MatPat let out a laugh.  
“Ha! The only person here that's going to hurt them is you!”  
“W-What? I wouldn't hurt my friends!”  
“As if! They don't know, do they? About you and that other ninja clod?”  
“What are you talking about, MatPat? What are you trying to say-”  
“Why would I, a stable gem, even take advice from a filthy cannibal like you, anyways?” And that's when it hit Dan. Hit him so hard that he realised what danger he must've been putting everyone in. What he and Brian would do if someone's gem shattered.  
He'd... He'd...  
“No!” Dan yelled back. “I dropped that when I left Homeworld!”  
“You think no one notices you chewing on rocks and sneaking out to the Kindergarden! Ha! Classic cannibal gem!” MatPat cackled. “I bet you just want me out of here so you can destroy me and eat me!” Dan hit the door.  
“Stop it!” he screamed. “I don't want to hurt you! I... I don't...”  
“What's wrong? The hunger getting to you, cannibal clod?” Dan was breathing heavily because, yes, it was true. But he could hold himself. MatPat’s stupid cynical insults wouldn't get to him. Not yet.  
“No, I can control it! I don't want to hurt you, MatPat. I just...want to talk.”  
“Cannibal! Cannibal! Just a cannibal gem trying to prove he isn't a killing machine!”  
“I'm not...”  
“I know what you are!” It went silent for a moment, and MatPat's voice went straight to Dan's ear. “You're a monster.”  
“I'm not a monster!” Dan screamed at the top of his lungs. As he yelled, Brian found him, and stood, waiting for the next move. As Dan held a hand out to Brian, they moved, fusing into Manticore.  
“Now me...,” Manticore growled, kicking open the door and staring down MatPat. “I'm the monster you should be afraid of.” Manticore grinned, razor-sharp teeth baring, eyes emitting a bright, blazing colour, hands ready to crush the stupid, stupid, stupid Homeworld gem beneath him, and devour what would be left.  
“Manticore!” someone yelled behind him. Manticore turned to see Arin standing there. “What are you doing? Leave MatPat alone!”  
“Why?” Manticore asked, pushing Arin back. “You want to fight over who gets to kill him?”  
“No, I want you to unfuse! Now!” Manticore knelt.  
“Yeah, and who's going to do that? You?” Manticore let out a howling laugh. “You're just a gem! Against me!”  
“Dan, Brian... Guys, please unfuse. You don't really want to hurt your friends, do you?” And Manticore stopped and frowned.  
“F... Friends?” he said, like the word was foreign. And just as soon as the fusion came, it split apart and both Dan and Brian fell opposite ways. Brian shot Dan a look, like it was his fault.  
“Dan!” Arin said, running forward to help him up. He wasn't worried too much about Brian.  
“I knew it!” MatPat yelled, running into the room. “You two are just stupid clods! Just stupid, filthy cann-”  
“MatPat!” Arin yelled at him as soon as Dan stood on his own. “That's enough! You've had your fun messing around.” He put a hand on each of MatPat's shoulders. “We just want to be your friends! It's fun here on Earth, and we can show you around.”  
“Why would I want to be friends with a clod like you?” MatPat asked.  
“Because it'll be fun! Come on, I'll show you my room!” MatPat yelled in surprise as Arin dragged him away from the other two gems.  
“I'm sorry, Brian,” Dan said. “I... I acted on anger.” Brian rolled his eyes. “Well, maybe you like to, but I don't. I didn't really want to hurt him, I just...wanted to scare him.” Brian shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, well, paired up with you when I'm mad isn't ever a good idea. It just makes everything go bad.” Dan nodded to the main room. “Come on, Brian. Let's go eat some real food instead.”


End file.
